


#My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

by thanhbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanhbear/pseuds/thanhbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a makeup artist on YouTube who just revealed that he just got in a relationship, of course the number one request from fans is to have the new boyfriend do his makeup. YouTube musician Yixing finds himself in trouble as the cameras start rolling and he doesn’t quite understand the smokey part of a smokey eyeshadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [lj](http://sheep-heart.livejournal.com/1566.html). There's also a graphic for this posted [here](http://ceozhang.tumblr.com/post/144342305313/s0ftbaek-baekxing-au-youtube-personalities-as).
> 
> sigh sigh sigh. i was mostly dicking around with this au, and after telling my self-doubt to shut up, i finally posted this up.

 

“You ready?” Baekhyun smiled at Yixing.

Yixing knew he probably didn’t want to hear the truth. The ring of light had been on for a while now. All of Baekhyun’s materials covered the entire surface of the coffee table in front of the couch Baekhyun sat on. He had the camera remote in hand ready to record at any second now. It was a little too late for Yixing to voice his second thoughts at this point. 

A promise was a promise and he had to uphold it. He simply nodded and gave Baekhyun two thumbs up from where he stood, out of the frame and out of the way. 

“Four… Three… Two… –Hello everybody! It’s your boy who puts the BB in BB cream! Byun Baekhyun!” 

Yixing had grown used to hearing the contrast from him counting off under his breath to him going right into his introduction, like someone just slammed their hands on the piano and caused the piece of music to jump to _fortississimo_. Everything about Baekhyun– his voice, his energy– operated at a very high level once the camera started rolling.

He hoped that some of Baekhyun’s confidence could transfer onto him for this recording. 

At the wave of Baekhyun’s slender hands, he slid into frame and sat on the couch like they rehearsed. He bowed in the direction of the camera then waved both hands, “Hello everybody. I’m Zhang Yixing.” 

His hands stayed in motion but his mind came to a dead halt. His eyes drifted to the ceilings as if the rest of his introduction would be written there. “Uhh. _Hello everybody. I’m Zhang Yixing_ ,” he repeated but in Mandarin this time, thinking he’d at least pay some homage to the fans from his own channel.

“Don’t think about it too much. We still have editing– Well I have editing, but don’t worry, mkay?” Baekhyun had his hand on Yixing’s knee and gave it a reassuring shake. 

In midst of his deep cleansing breaths, an abrupt laugh pushed a sharp stream of air past his lips. Baekhyun’s hand traveled its way up his thigh and the act had Yixing tickled.

“Look at that smile!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

“You’re going to edit all this,” Yixing pointed down at the hand on his thigh, “...Out, right?”

 

 

 

 

“With me is none other than Yixing!” Baekhyun wiggled his fingers around Yixing and imitated the roar of a crowd cheering. “Many of you have been commenting on all of my SNS platforms asking for this video. I don’t know how many of you out there just want to make funny gifs of this video for shits, and how many actually want to see Yixing and I work together again, but here it is. The ‘My boyfriend does my makeup’ tag.”

Yixing delicately clapped his hands together in small motions. Hearing the word “boyfriend” used in regards to him was a new feeling. Hearing that word in tandem with “makeup” was another trip all together.

“So, Yixing.”

He turned his gaze to Baekhyun, “Yes?”

“Have you had any experience with applying makeup?”

A breath got caught in his chest as his shoulders, and the rest of his body along with them, tensed up. “Uh…” For a number of his music videos, he had people do his make up for him. He even let Baekhyun test out new looks on him, but he never stood on the other side of the brush. “Does chapstick count?”

Baekhyun hummed as he pondered shortly. “Was it tinted?”

Yixing shook his head. 

“Then no.” He clapped his hands together loudly after facing the camera again. “Shall we begin making me look hot?” 

 

 

 

 

Yixing and Baekhyun exchanged glances for a while. Yixing resorted to chewing on his bottom lip, looking at Baekhyun to the table top, and back to Baekhyun again. 

“Ah, I’m really going crazy,” Yixing ruffling the side of his head furiously. “Do you guys see this? Do you see how much stuff he decided to put out? _Aiyo wei_. This is really overwhelming.”

A soft but smug chuckle erupted from Baekhyun. The challenge wasn’t really a competition, but Yixing felt like he was already losing. 

“I started throwing in random stuff to mess with him too. There’s like a bottle of hand sanitizer, and a sharpie, and other shit in there.” Again, Baekhyun laughed as if he had the time of his life watching Yixing sweat. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun nudged him. “I’ve already primed my face. That’s the only hint you’ll get.”

As always, Yixing could tell Baekhyun was softer than he appeared. He reached out for a bottle that he saw Baekhyun use in a video once. The other bottles were likely too old or too new for Yixing to recognize properly. “Foundation,” he read of the label then held it to the camera, knowing that Baekhyun usually showed the audience what he used. 

He gave the foundation pump a couple squeezes onto the back of his other hand. 

Baekhyun was peering over Yixing shoulder with his chin resting on it. Yixing blinked blankly at the liquid that was a few shades too pale sitting on his hand. In comparison, Baekhyun’s complexion was fairer but still not this inhumanly pale. 

“Baekhyun-ah, this will change and match your skin tone once I put it on you, right?”

He felt Baekhyun’s chin dig into his shoulder as the other nodded his head. 

“Okay, sit straight pleaseee.” With his right ring finger, he swiped it into the foundation and placed small dabs onto the forehead, the cheeks, and the chin. 

“Wow. Why’d you place it there, Yixing?” If Baekhyun hadn’t been grinning as he said that, Yixing would’ve thought he screwed up already.

“That’s… Where you get the most redness so you need more coverage there?”

Yixing was knocked forward when Baekhyun gave him a strong pat on the back. “Someone’s been watching my videos.”

Of course, he did. The few hours before going to bed was spent meticulously watching and taking notes over Baekhyun’s latest uploads. More than anything he hated not being able to give his best towards something, even if it was a silly challenge video. He didn’t want to disappoint Baekhyun and their fans. 

“Did you wash your hands before this?”

“No,” Yixing responded dryly, obviously lying.

 

 

 

 

“What is that?” Baekhyun flicked the little tube in Yixing’s hand.

He brought it up closer to his eyes and sounded out each hangul word. “Con-ceal-or.”

“Ding ding ding,” the make up artist wiggled in his seat. “Put it on where you think my imperfections are.”

Yixing’s lips curled back into a smile. “You don’t have any though.”

“ _Really?_ ” Baekhyun shouted in response not missing a beat. He moved the throw pillows around in a fake tantrum. “Put that on the wrinkle lines that I just got because of your cheesiness.”

The hand that found its way back on his thigh told him that Baekhyun enjoyed that line more than he was letting on. 

 

 

 

 

He began to get exasperated. No matter how much color he added on it didn’t match up with the image he had in his head. He had to hand it to Baekhyun for making this part look so easy in all of his videos. Speaking of whom, Baekhyun got restless and started snoring in Yixing’s face.

Yixing placed the handle of his brush against Baekhyun’s lips. “Shh. The artist is working.”

“You know you don’t have to paint the Mona Lisa onto my eyelids. You’ve been at this for ten minutes. How have you not run out of that color already? And here I was worried you were too professional with this.”

With his eyes closed, Baekhyun looked so peaceful, like he usually did when fast asleep. But that mouth kept running and kept ruining Yixing’s focus, so Yixing had to press the brush on his lips again. A temporary solution, but it was the only one he had. 

Baekhyun took playful bites at the brush. His bottom lip protruded out in a pout that tugged at Yixing’s heart. 

Yixing cupped his boyfriend’s face as gently as he could manage. ( He did spend all that time highlighting and contouring. ) “Baekhyun-ah… Have your eyes always been uneven?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you didn’t apply my eyeshadow like you were strumming a guitar.”

Yixing had no come back for that. He figured he’d get the eye makeup to even out if he covered some up with more foundation.

 

 

 

As Baekhyun checked himself out in a handheld mirror, Yixing worked on putting all of the makeup items back in the pouches that were laying beside them. ( He’d do anything that meant he could avoid seeing Baekhyun’s reaction. ) 

“I have to say I look bangin’ hot. I love this concept of me being like Edward Cullen, if Edward Cullen didn’t sleep for three months straight before he died, and his eyes were so bloodshot that the red carried over to his eyelids.” Baekhyun turned his face to the side, and scooted closer towards the camera. “Check out this highlight, guys.”

“I was going for your burgundy eye look,” Yixing rotated a small container of eye shadow in his hand. It was the first video he ever saw of Baekhyun’s. In that same video, Baekhyun sang a part of one of his songs. He never cared much for intense makeup looks, but he could never get rid of that look from his mind. 

Baekhyun’s hand brushed by his thigh again. Just as quickly as Yixing anticipated of another thigh grab, Baekhyun’s fingers interlocked themselves with Yixing’s instead. 

“You even got the signature dots below the eyes,” he beamed. “I like that you made them really big just in case anybody couldn’t tell they were there. I think you did great for your first time. I really mean that. But you know what you’re missing?”

After hearing the compliment, Yixing couldn’t stop himself from smiling even though he knew Baekhyun was being nice. Baekhyun’s sincerity and consideration had a way of making him beautiful ( even if Yixing did make a mess on his face. ) He gave the other’s hand a little squeeze before asking what he missed.

Baekhyun’s eyes squinted close together when he smiled. The burgundy from the top and bottom lids almost met together and formed two solid stripes across his face. “You forgot to add the chapstick.”


End file.
